1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for detecting ultraviolet (UV) intensity, more particularly, to a method for detecting UV intensity by using a display apparatus with a display panel and a processing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air pollution is getting more and more serious in recent years as people benefit by the science and technology. The damage of the atmospheric ozonosphere increases gradually, with the result that the UV light of the sun emits to the earth directly, harming the health of the life on the earth. In order to protect human beings from the harm of UV light (for example, cataract and sunburn), an UV index (UVI) is established as a standard reference providing beings against the harm of the UV light by the World Health Organization (WHO), the United Nations Environment Organization (UNEO), and the World Meteorological Organization (WMO), etc.
It should be mentioned that the value of UVI ranging from 0 to 11+ (or above) can be divided into five levels (these levels can be adjusted/changed appropriately according to different zones/areas), wherein a value between 0˜2 indicates low UV intensity, a value between 3 and 5 indicates moderate UV intensity, a value between 6 and 7 indicates a high UV intensity, a value between 8 and 10 indicates a very high UV intensity, and a value of 11+ (or above) indicates an extreme UV intensity.
Generally speaking, the UVI value can be obtained through an exclusive UV measuring instrument (for example, an UV intensity meter), or more conveniently, by surfing internet to get the information published by the meteorological observatory. However, not everyone has his/her own UV measuring instrument and it is unavailable to surf internet to get the UVI everywhere outdoors.